


One More Time

by sleep_incarnate



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Birthday, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep_incarnate/pseuds/sleep_incarnate
Summary: Today is a soecial day for a wonderful man.





	One More Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bit rushed since I found out it was Laslow's birthday today last night. Figured it was my duty to do something for my boi.

The bed is soft beneath him. The sunlight is a warm blanket on his skin as it streams in. With a groan, Laslow wakes up to see his curtains parted open to let the first morning rays start his day. He goes to get up before he notices something, or rather a lack of: his wife was missing. Normally wrapped on his arm while she naps, Peri’s side of their bed is void of a soul, and as Laslow places a hand on it, cool to the touch. She must’ve woken up before him for a change. First time for everything, he supposed.

As the royal retainer got up to start his day, he saw the cracked-open door suddenly shut in the corner of his eye. “Odd,” He thought as he searched for his uniform, “Peri always leaves that shut completely.” 

He soon forgot about the door, instead focusing on finding his misplaced shirt. Thankfully he could at least go on with pants, though Lord Xander wouldn’t take too kindly to his lack of a shirt. Perhaps he could join Arthur for axe practice as an excuse. Well more him practicing and Arthur fixing his broken axe. For all the power the weapon held, Arthur’s axe head always seemed to fly off. “Peri!” Laslow called out to his wife as he pulled a drawer open. “Have you seen my spare uniform? Soleil didn’t go through my clothes again did she?”

Faintly, he could hear giggles and quiet shushing. Pulling on a plain gray shirt to show some decency, he made his way to the low noise to see the cause of it. Laslow silently prayed Soleil hadn’t found the cream again. So much white, fluffiness everywhere….

When he arrived in the kitchen, nothing was out of the ordinary, or at least there was no repeats of the cream incident. There were a few pots and pans piled up on the counter, but Laslow chalked that up to Peri simply forgetting after her recent Hoshido experimentation. He could still hear little giggles from somewhere while he looked everywhere for the source before his eyes settled on the mountain of dishes. Whoever it was, they’d picked the steel pile as a hiding spot.

Suddenly with a cake in hand, Peri and a slightly messy Soleil jumped from behind the counter, a covered tray in the little girl’s hands. “Surprise!” “Happy birthday, Dad!”

His birthday…. In his rush to get ready he must’ve forgotten. In Peri’s arms, Laslow noticed, were some very familiar clothes. “While the thought is lovely, did you really have to steal my shirts, Peri?”

Peri simply laughed while Soleil smiled. “C’mon, Dad! Mom’s earned a bit of a reward herself for her hard work!”

Laslow motioned for his shirt, which Peri handed him as he moved next to her. Now fully clothed, the gray haired retainer looked to the tray his daughter held. “Now what’s this, my little sunshine?” He asked, ruffling her hair. “A gift for your dashing father?”

“Soleil and I made you breakfast, Lazzie!” With a small flourish, Peri lifted the lid, showing the fruit of his wife and daughter’s labor: fluffy eggs cooked to perfection, golden potatoes on the side, and a rolled up slice of cooked ham to top it off.

A birthday breakfast for him. Laslow remembered doing the same for his own mother and father, he and his sister managing some form of breakfast when they snuck into the kitchen early in the morning. The glow in their parents’ eyes when they saw the product always gave him a smile to match theirs, and now, his own daughter and wife presenting a breakfast for him, Laslow could see why. He felt loved by his family; a love that he’d missed for such a long time. That wasn’t to say Odin and Selena hadn’t shown him some sign of love, but they were friends that felt like family. Peri and Soleil  _ were _ his family, and he’d never trade that for anything.

“Lazzie, c’mon!” Peri said, shaking him from his trip down memory lane, “Your food’ll get cold if you keep staring at it!”

“Huh? Oh, my apologies, love!” It was a simple gift in the long run, really, but this birthday breakfast felt like he’d just become king. And seeing Soleil and Peri smiling while he finished up the meal made him sure of the fact that he was a lucky person. A loving, beautiful wife and a bright, young daughter: Nothing could compare to them.


End file.
